


Fall Dance

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, One Shot, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: Dances can be boring, but all you need is a person who will cut through the red tape and make things interesting.





	Fall Dance

_God this punch taste like shit._ I think. It's the fall dance, the dying leaves falling outside the gym windows as the sun sets. My short yellow dress matching the yellow flowers of my flower crown. From across the room a pair of red heels click towards me on the polished wooden gym floor. Her form fitting red dress making her look even taller with the heels.

"Hey loser" Chandler says, taking a quick sip of her red solo cup. No doubt she found a way to spike it, she wouldn't be able to make it through a school dance without some sort of alcohol.

"So, where's your date?" I ask, she probably took some dumb football player who would make her do something she wouldn't want to do, if only Heather realized she could do some much better than them.

"Didn't bring one," She sighed out. She didn't bring a date? That's never happened before.

"Just trying to avoid giving a blowjob to some asshole." Heather laughed out, a smile slipping onto her red lips.  
"How bout you, Mac?" She questions.

"Oh you know just Kurt, probably getting wasted and making out with a random girl." I giggle awkwardly. It's true sadly, me and Kurt have been dating for a while now, it just seems I'm the only one who takes it seriously and he just sees me as an easy fuck.

"Hey, you should dump his ass Mac. If he doesn't treat you right, leave." Chandler suggest. I shrug it off, I really should. "I got an idea." Heather says in a sly tone.

"What's that?" I ask, giggling along. I don't get a reply just a quick tug of my wrist and we're off to the darker secluded hallways, moving away from the loud sounds and bright lights of the dance going on in the gym.

"I don't really see the point of what we're doing, where are you taking m-" I don't get to finish my sentence before two cherry flavored lips are planted firmly on mine. My back slamming onto the cold metal lockers. Her swift hands quick to wrap around my waist and pull me close. My eyes dart from her beautifully done eyeliner down the dim hallways. Heather pulling away quickly, her eyes flickering open.

"You wouldn't stop asking questions so I shut you up," Chandler smirks out. "Now lets go."  
Heather rolls her eyes. She drags me along down the halls, she's looking for someone.

"Heather, please can we slow down?" I beg, we come suddenly to a complete stop. Heather puts a finger to her lips, signaling me to shush. We're outside of a bathroom.  
"Heather! What are we doing?!" I whisper shout. Somebodies in the bathroom, doing what anybody would be doing during a dance. No, not using the restroom. Having sex. Heather grins deviously, sulking into the bathroom.  
"Heather! This is the guys bathroom!" I whine.

"Been in here often have you, Mac?" Heather snickers. "I'm just kidding babe." She whispers. Babe? Since when has she called me that? I mean I like hearing her call me that but it's new, not even Kurt calls me that. We stop outside of a stall, the source of the um "noises" are coming from there.

"Heather! Stop!" I whisper again, only a grin in return, I swear she smiles like an sociopath.

"_OH BOOYYYS_." She melodically sings out. I look at her a confused look as she taps on the stall door. The noises and movement stop. I hear a hasty shuffle and grumbling coming from inside, it's two voices. Both of which are men. The door slowly creaks open. Two disgruntled football players stand in the stall, one with dirty blond hair, the other a deep brown. It just so happens that the dirty blond is my boyfriend.

"Kurt?!" I shout out, pretty damn shocked.

"Like you didn't know." Heather chuckles. Both Ram and Kurt exchange glances, their faces red and hair messy.

"Y-You always treat me like I'm your side girl, well now I know why!" I shout at Kurt, trying my best to hide the huge grin spreading across my face.   
"Ya know what Kurt?" I smile back.   
"We're done! Have fun with your boyfriend!" I laugh out. Kurt looks shocked that I accepted this so quickly, though he seems happy to finally be able to date his best friend without any girl in his life that could intervene.  
"Hey Kurt?" I say, he looks back at me.  
"I get to be with my girlfriend!" I cheer back. I turn towards Heather, she looks confused.

"Wait. Who's your girlfrie-" I cut her off this time, diving onto her, she stubbles back as I press against her. She wraps her arms around me attempting to stabilize us. I break away quickly, staring into her green eyes. Her dimples showing on her face as she breaks into a smile.   
"Finally! I've been waiting!" Chandler smiles. A silence falls across the men's room, though all of us are smiling. Just then a boy wearing a weird trench coat/suit combo walks in. He glances around.

"I'll come back later." He chuckles.

Heather clears her throat, "Now if you all don't mind I'm gonna get back to dancing. Care to join me?" She asks as she holds out her hand.

"Of course. Nothing would make me happier." I smile.


End file.
